


007 to the Rescue! Or Something.

by Dart



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, MI6 Cafe Challenge, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/pseuds/Dart
Summary: If Q’s going to put up with this nonsense, he’s going to have a cocktail. And a shag.





	007 to the Rescue! Or Something.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was working on my very first fic EVER, I accidentally wrote this for MI6 Cafe Challenge, Simple September. (The prompts were cane, grand, and corpse.)

James Bond sliced through the corpse of a once grand spa. He supposed it was more ornate than the usual abandoned warehouse or underground bunker, but it was still a trap. He was going to find that smug bastard with the umbrella cane and…

“Q?”

James ran to him and checked him over.  
“Q are you injured? What are you doing here?” A pause, and then, “Is that a Mai Tai?!”

“I found out my bastard of a brother lured you here under false pretenses.” 

James made the face Q internally referred to as ‘pretty, dumb blonde boy thinking too hard.’

“But,”

“Yes, Bond, you rescued me, my knight in shining armor. Now take me home and ravish me.”

“But”

“Chip. Chop.”


End file.
